De libros y de lo que nunca se llegó a decir
by Little Granger
Summary: Regalo para Goodbye Clarice, del foro Weird Sisters. Porque Hermione piensa que Remus es el mejor profesor de Defensa que ha pisado Hogwarts en muchos años.


**Para Goodbye Clarice del foro Weird Sisters, que quería un Remus-Hermione. Un regalito de Navidad algo tardío... La verdad es que no me quedó para nada como tenía planeado cuando lo empecé, pero bueno. Diré en mi defensa que es el primer fic de esta pareja que hago, y que se me hace difícil poner a Remus con otro que no sea Sirius después de haber leído el Crack. Aunque parezca mentira tardé bastante en escribirlo, y pido disculpas si es muy corto (que lo es) o si no es como lo esperabas. No sabía como hacer que pareciera natural... En fin, no me enrrollo más, que sea lo que Merlín quiera. Aun así, espero de verdad que os guste :)**

**Little.**

**De libros y de lo que nunca se llegó a decir  
**

A Hermione siempre le ha gustado la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place. Si le preguntaran, diría sin dudar que es su lugar favorito de la Mansión. Es oscura y silenciosa y la magia parece flotar en el aire, una magia antigua y ancestral que se te mete en la piel y te hace sentir pequeña en comparación. Suele ir allí a menudo. Se sienta en el suelo, justo en frente de la chimenea, tapada a medias con una manta de cuadros escoceses y con un gran libro en el regazo. Cada semana uno nuevo.

A menudo se encuentra con Lupin. La primera vez que entró y se lo encontró allí le saludó con un nervioso "Hola profesor". Remus levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo y le dijo que ya no era su profesor, que podía llamarle por su nombre. Pero Hermione sigue refiriéndose a él como cuando estaban en Hogwarts y Remus no ha vuelto a quejarse.

Al principio coincidían un par de veces por semana, él se sentaba en el sillón verde y ella en el suelo y leían en silencio. Pronto empezaron a verse todos los días a la misma hora y a intercambiar comentarios sobre los libros. Un día Remus le preguntó por qué se sentaba en el suelo cuando había un montón de sillones donde elegir. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Esta biblioteca está llena de magia y sentándome en el suelo es como si consiguiera estar aun más en contacto con ella.

Lo dijo sin pensar y pronto se arrepintió de haber respondido. Sin embargo Remus se limitó a mirarla a los ojos y a asentir, como si estuviera de acuerdo con ella. Desde entonces Remus abandonó su sitio en el sofá para compartir la manta de cuadros con Hermione, en frente de la chimenea.

A Hermione siempre le ha fascinado Remus. Desde que lo vio la primera vez en el vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts, durmiendo con la cabeza inclinada hacia la ventana. Cuando les dio chocolate después del ataque del Dementor, supo que sería un gran profesor. La primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que tuvo con él le demostró que no se había equivocado y cuando descubrió que era un hombre lobo por el trabajo que Snape les había mandado hacer, su interés por él creció todavía más.

Remus suele traer chocolate. Un par de tabletas o, incluso, a veces trae chocolate caliente en unas tazas. De lo mejor de Honeydukes. Hermione nunca se había fijado, pero a Remus le encanta el chocolate. Aunque decir que le encanta es quedarse corto, si alguna vez lo has visto comerse un trozo. Hermione, tras observarle un par de veces (no porque le interese, en realidad, sino por simple curiosidad) ha llegado a la conclusión de que lo de Lupin y el chocolate no es normal. No es normal la forma que tiene de paladearlo mientras se hace líquido en su boca ni el brillo que se distingue en sus ojos cuando lo hace. Peligroso y casi lobuno, impropio de él. A Hermione le dan escalofríos cada vez que lo hace y prefiere no pararse a pensar porqué.

* * *

La guerra ha complicado las cosas. Harry habla de no asistir a Hogwarts cuando empiece el curso para ir en busca de los Horrocrux. Cuando Ron y Hermione hablaron de acompañarle protestó, pero al final acabó cediendo. El ambiente en la Mansión de los Black es sombrío y, aunque los Weasley hacen lo que pueden para hacer los días más llevaderos, los ataques de mortífagos están presentes en el estado de ánimo de todos. Los padres de Ron no dicen nada pero ya se imaginan que su hijo se irá en Septiembre. Hermione se encontró a la Señora Weasley llorando en la cocina cuando fue a por una taza de chocolate para una de sus sesiones de lectura con Remus. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, apoyada en el fregadero, y Hermione salió sin hacer ruido para que no se diera cuenta de que la había visto así. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca estaba llorando y le faltaba la taza de chocolate que había ido a buscar. Remus no hizo preguntas, pero la obligó a sentarse con él en uno de los sillones hasta que se calmase. Cuando Hermione consiguió parar de llorar empezó a hablar. Habló sobre la guerra que se aproximaba, sobre los cientos de muggles que habían muerto asesinados por los mortífagos. Sobre Harry y Ron y sobre sus padres, a los que temía no volver a ver.

- Estaba pensando en hechizarlos y mandarlos a algún sitio lejos de aquí, donde sea menos probable que les pase algo.

También tenía miedo de no volver a verlo a él, aunque eso no lo dijo.

- No es una mala idea. Quizás a algún sitio en América...

* * *

Hermione no ha vuelto a hablar sobre la guerra con Remus. Cuando llega se sienta a su lado y hablan durante hora sobre libros y sobre cosas que no tienen que ver con libros. Remus le habla de sus años en Hogwarts; de James y de Sirius y de los Merodeadores. A Hermione le parece increíble pensar que Remus fuese igual de gamberro que ellos, aunque les aportara algo de sentido común.

- James y Sirius siempre estaban castigados, pero yo solía librarme. A ellos les encantaba llevarse el mérito de todo y a mi no me importaba mantenerme en el anonimato. Aunque supongo que en el fondo los profesores se imaginaban que yo también estaba con ellos.

Hermione sonrió divertida, no se le escapaba el brillo en los ojos de Remus cuando hablaba de sus amigos.

- Se me hace difícil imaginarle participando en esas cosas, la verdad- Remus se ríe, vibrante y hasta algo gamberro y parece que se vuelve varios años más joven. Echa el largo cuello hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados de forma tan despreocupada que no parece el mismo Remus de siempre.

A Hermione le recorre un escalofrío y clava su mirada en el suelo, rogando a Merlín para que no se de cuenta de que se ha puesto roja. Remus coge el libro del suelo, lo abre por una página al azar y lee un párrafo en voz alta. El Retrato de Dorian Gray. Es uno de sus libros favoritos y lo ha leído innumerables veces, pero leído por Remus parece adquirir un significado distinto. Cuando las paredes de la biblioteca se tragan el eco de sus palabras, Hermione quiere gritarle que no quiere perderle. Que le gustaría detener el tiempo en una de sus horas de biblioteca y hacerle prometer que estará allí cuando ella vuelva.

- No vais a volver a Hogwarts.

No es una pregunta, es una afirmación. Hermione sabe que debería negarlo porque Harry les ha dicho que no se lo digan a nadie de momento pero no tiene fuerzas para hacerlo. Remus permanece callado. En realidad quiere decirle que son muy jóvenes para enfrentarse a eso solos y que deberían dejárselo a la Orden. Pero no lo hace. Simplemente asiente y lo deja estar.

Los dos echarán de menos las tardes en la biblioteca, pero ninguno se atreve a decirlo en voz alta.

**¿Quedó muy raro? Sin duda el final lo es. Perdon por la falta de contacto físico jaja. Anyway, los reviews se agradecen.**


End file.
